Forgotten And Found
by Slytherfoot
Summary: Fred can't pursue a normal life without his twin scheming along side with him. Regular breezy day tasks have become a challenge for George.   But, what's going on with Fred's side of the story? Has he quit his comical deeds as well? One-Shot. Comedy. R&R


**Kishigo: Hey guys! I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I just got addicted to this idea. I got the idea from this picture (fan art) and it was bloody brilliant! xD I had my moment, so sue me, I rushed.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, the mighty queen that I bow own to, JK Rowling, however, does. Enjoy and review!**

"Well I'll be. It sure is mighty boring up here," a familiar voice huffed, crossing his arms in frustration. "Not too many non-glory people, either." Of course, there wasn't a specific way to tell time, but Fred guessed it had been about two months since he had passed. It sure was lonely without his brother to twin his prankster deals.

Fred, being, well, _Fred_, tried to single his pranks. It didn't work out well, ending in a god-awful lecture. Dismayed by Fred's death, both brothers had put their emotions on the back burner in hope that they would be able to rebuild. As bad as it sounds, it was, in their mind, their only option. Fred sighed. Nothing to do, no one to prank, no one to do things with...

…No one to _be_ with.

Heaven was _boring_! …Well, at least for a rebel like Fred. As expected, really, he had broken the "_be respectful of those around you_" rule the first… What was it, _hour_?

The best part about heaven, as Fred must admit, is getting wings. I mean, c'mon, what person _hasn't_ at least _once_ dreamt of flying? He had become accustomed to balancing himself in midair, and flying on his back like a swimming stroke—he had even learned how to do acrobatic air tricks! As he swam through the air, wings fluttering at a waltzing pace, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Smirking, he resurrecting his stance, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well I'll be."

"Hello, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, how can I help you?" George spoke clearly and monotonously into the telephone, **(A/N: Okay, so, I forget, I don't know if they have telephones in the wizarding world. Don't penalize me for being stupid)** overall formal and… well… not George like _at all_! Like his brother, George had been forced to stop scheming wrongdoing and performing jokes. A minor example would be a few weeks prior when he had a run-in, mistaking the victims for a vulnerable group of children who usually roamed the area. He ran into a dementor. Unable to cast a Patronus charm, he was fortunatley saved by Luna who was, luckily, in the area.

With a little chocolate and some good rest, he was better within the week. Fondling with his memories, he couldn't figure out why he couldn't produce a Patronus charm—not focused? No, he had taught himself that with…

And that was the reason. You can only produce a Patronus only if you think of a happy memory. George couldn't make one not because he wasn't focusing, but because all of his happy and fun memories were with his beloved twin, Fred.

That's where we meet our red-head today, managing the run-down store that, though luckily surviving the battle, had been living penny by penny since the store re-opened. It had indeed lost customers. Everyone was still saying Hogwarts and the surrounding area was still very dangerous, so many had yet to return. Experiencing the battle first hand, George had mildly waved the scarce level of people and store owners around for more business, saying the aftermath was reparable, unlike the population decrease. He knew the worst cost of war. Family. Stupid people had yet to understand that, losing a loved done is irreparable, as it is irreplaceable as well.

Hanging limply around the shop, he introduced the rare customer to new projects and products, explaining them and, hopefully, selling them for a ripe galleon or two.

Cliché, but honorable, Fred snickered, reaching out a pale hand to grasp the object he was gazing at. Oh, how he adored his peripheral vision.

What was this equally pale figure in his hand?

In all honesty, Fred would be honored to tell you.

It was George's 'deceased' ear.

"Well isn't this hunky-dory?"

And for those wondering, be reasonable. We're talking about wizards! Yes. It worked.

Wicked.

He wouldn't hide it. Anyone who asked he would tell. He was proud of his brother, who died not in vain, but in victory. Anyone who knew Fred would nobly agree, Fred was a diehard person, it took more than one hit to take him out.

That he did. And for all those years and rare cases where George did win against him, he kept it a grudge until he got well earned payback. This was one of those times. I don't care if you believe it or not. You muggles! Have some faith in our most beloved rebel! Fred, smile all but tearing across his face as he grinned eye to eye (my variation), lifted Georges ear up to his mouth, before screaming as loud and Fred-like as ever,

"OI! CAN Y'HEAR ME DOWN THERE GEORGEY BOY?"

"I'm sorry, we don't have anymore of-_**HOLY-CRAP-WHAT-IN-BLOODY-HELL-WAS-THAT!**_" George slammed his palm against the right side of his head, howling in pain-but mostly shock-of the noise that just penetrated his missing eardrum.

Everyone in the store turned to the sudden racket, only to be met by George's hissing. What happened? The crowd looked at each other, none of them had heard a thing.

"_Um… I'll call back later…"_ the man on the phone hung up quickly. George didn't hear his self-dismissal because of the ringing clouding his brain.

George seemed to know, for he rubbed the side of his head, making a silent apology with the wave of his hand to the audience he had accumulated. He smiled to them, before turning and entering his office. Grabbing an icepack, he placed it where his absent ear—and the noise that caused the scene a few moments ago—had been.

Sighing, he sneered,

"I swear to god Fred, when I die, it's _your_ turn."

**Kishigo: **:)** Awww. Well, that was my first Harry Potter one-shot. I'm going to make another Fred-George one, but after I finish some current projects :D**

**Review please! It means the world to me that you read my amateur fic, but it means even more if you review! I know this was actually really bad in my opinion, I made it too descriptive for it to flow nicely… I need constructive criticism to grow in my writing abilities, so please review review review! For the love of Fred and George's ear! ;)**


End file.
